


Cronus: Attempt to be pale

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora - Freeform, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, cute lil shits, mituna captor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there isn't enough pale/red CroTuna out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus: Attempt to be pale

**Author's Note:**

> So. I have a headcannon that, live every teenage guy ever, Cronus hides his crush with teasing and vague aggression. But being a troll, and an overall more violent species, he doesn't know where to draw the line. 
> 
> So if you don't like my headcannon. That's perfectly fine. Ship what you want how you want. It's up to you. Just please don't yell at me because its kind of OOC (though I tried to keep it as close as I could while using my headcannon.)

If it had been anyone but mituna. Cronus would have rolled over and ignored then.   
But here was mituna. Standing in the doorway and looking more upset than Cronus had ever seen him. And he didn't really know what the heck to say to the little guy. 

"What do you need kid?" He asked rather gruffly. Sitting up with the sheets pooling around his waist and his hair everywhere. Mituna bit his lip and scuffed his foot on the floor as Cronus squinted against the light streaming in through the door. 

"I-I uh...." Mituna looked away and Cronus took note of the lack of boots and helmet, had Mituna been sleeping too? The other troll had a bad habit of falling asleep in the most random goddamn places. It often pissed the others off. But Cronus. Well, under his facade, he thought it was cute. He would often be the one to spread a blanket over the little guy while nobody was looking. 

"Well? Spit it the fuck out kid damn." Cronus huffed. His eyes softening when Mituna flinched and shrunk back. 

"Uhn, nightmares..." Mituna mumbled. Cronus bit his lip before he shifted and sat against the headboard. 

"Come on kiddo." Cronus sighed. Waving Mituna over and getting comfortable on his bed. He had a feeling it would be a long night. Why was mituna even coming to him? God. That made this sting even more. If mituna had come to him for any sort of comfort.... That meant the rest of them had either yelled at him or been weirded out. So it was obvious why Mituna hesitated as he stepped foot inside. Cronus waved him in. Encouraging him to come closer. Mituna crawled onto the bed, and ended up snuggled up against Cronus' side. Tucked under the larger trolls arm. Cronus was a bit surprised at how eagerly mituna snuggled up. He ended up with one arm around Mitunas shoulders, the other hand resting on the psiioniic trolls side. 

Softening a bit, one of his hands found the backs of Mitunas legs. He earned a quiet growl and scowled at Mituna. 

"Chill bee boy. I ain't gettin' handsy or nothin. So. Relax, let yourself be taken care of for once." Cronus said calmly. Hooking his hand under Mitunas legs. He pulled the smaller trolls legs up to hook them over his own. He wasn't going to let mituna upset himself even further. And he was glad that the smaller troll wasn't protesting. Hell, mituna moved even closer. 

"you're gonna be fine kiddo." He awkwardly patted Mitunas shoulder. Jesus he sucked at pale stuff like this. That was why nobody wanted him in their quadrants. He was shit at pale gestures. Anything that required affection really. He was better at black relationships. Because he could just be an asshole and that was all he needed to do. Even if he was flushed red for mituna, it would be really fucking hard to tell him that. Especially when the cute little guy was curled up to his side like this. 

And shaking like a fucking leaf. Cronus hadn't realized it until now. And he frowned as he kissed the top of mitunas head, pulling a blanket up over both of them and rubbing mitunas leg gently. 

"Hey man, you're alright. It was just a nightmare ok?" Cronus soothed awkwardly. Patting Mitunas back and hoping that he would stop shaking. It was breaking his heart and he wanted him to just be calm and able to rest. What the hell did morails even do when this happened. Coo at each other and shit? Have some sort of obscure 'feelings jam'?? He had no fucking clue. 

So he just settled for gently papping his back and shooshing him. Keeping the lean body cradled against his own and waiting until Mitunas trembling stopped and the psiioniic troll eased into a somewhat calm state. 

"There we go, that's better." Cronus crooned softly. Kissing the top of mitunas head and wishing he could get to the little guys forehead. 

"You're okay Tuna. Nothings gonna get ya here okay?" The seadweller soothed. His hand rubbing down Mitunas leg again. He didn't get any more than halfway up the psiioniic trolls thigh, knowing Mituna would flip shit again. It was awhile later that mituna had finally called down enough to explain what was going on. It could have been fourth minutes or two hours, Cronus couldn't tell. 

"So, what's with this nightmare business kiddo?" Cronus asked as he rubbed mitunas back and shifted so the guy was pretty much laying on his chest. 

Mitunas explanation was fragmented at best. The dream made no sense to the seadweller and he wasn't sure it even made sense to mituna. Who was getting progressively more upset as he spoke. So Cronus just shushed him gently and kissed his forehead after brushing his hair to the side. 

"You're alright now bud. Ain't nothin gonna get at you while you're here ok?" He said gently. Okay. He was getting better at this whole pale thing. Now that he one sort of what he was doing at least. Mituna seemed to appreciate it at least. 

"Besides. Who's gonna fight the big scary seadweller?" Cronus joked weakly. This made him feel so bad. How many other trolls had mituna gone to before resorting to the one that nobody went to for comfort. That was why Cronus sucked st it. HE COULDNT HELP IT. How was he supposed to know when a crying Tuna showed up at his door in the middle of fuck-knows-when? He didnt. His best advice for comfort was probably just, get their mind off of it ASAP. He was a shit morail honestly. But mituna seemed to be snuggled up just fine. And in a moment of silence that settled over them. Cronus had a strange thought.

'wow. I could really get used to this...' He mused in his head. Looking down at mituna and sighing softly.

"Ready to get some sleep kiddo?" Cronus asked. He hoped mituna would stay there. But he wouldn't force anything on him. He would rather have mituna feeling safe elsewhere then trapped against his will for the whole damn night. 

"Yep." Mituna chirped. Making no move to get up or even relinquish his spot. Cronus chuckled a bit and ran a hand over his hair. 

"Gonna stay here?" He teased. Hooking his hand under mitunas legs again and shifting so they could both lie down. He snaked his arms around Mituna from behind, pulling the psiioniic troll back against his chest with a content hum. 

"Yep." There was a faint buzz in mitunas voice as he nestled back against Cronus. The seadweller couldn't help but grin, shifting up on one arm and kissing mitunas cheek before he laid down again. 

"Night Tuna." He hummed as he closed his eyes and his nose hit the back of Mitunas head. 

"Night asshole." Mituna huffed grudgingly. Cronus took what he got though, knowing that was the best he would probably ever get. But pale cuddling with mituna? He couldn't really expect more than that. The guy was so fragile emotionally. One wrong move and his mood swing violently. It was almost freaky sometimes. But mituna seemed to be in a good mood. And it was nice to lie there with his nerd in his arms. Even if it wasn't the same nerd he had fallen for really. He still loved mituna though. 

Sometime in the night, mituna rolled over, waking a sleeping Cronus as he snuggled against his chest and yawned cutely. 

"You 'wake?" Mituna Mumbled, half asleep and mumbling into cronus' chest. 

"Nope. Dead asleep right now." Cronus yawned sarcastically. 

"Bull." Mituna muttered.

"Exactly. What's up?" Cronus didn't even open his eyes. His arms were still wrapped protectively around mituna, and everything was warm and hazy and just generally nice. A warm drowsy feeling of content to be honest. 

"Mmmh." Mituna mumbled something into his shirt. Producing nothing more than a muffled grumble. 

"Cant hear ya tuna." Cronus drawled. Rubbing the curve of his back slowly and feeling the psiioniic practically melt against him. Like some sort of damn meowbeast. Creepy little things. 

Another muffled mutter was his only response. And again. He recommended that Mituna remove his face from the shirt. Surprisingly enough, he did. And Cronus was a bit surprised when Mituna planted a somewhat clumsy kiss on his lips. 

"Thanks I guess. For putting up with my shit." He mumbled when he pulled away. Cronus was glad for the darkness as his fins fluffed out and his cheeks went bright violet. 

"No problem Tuna." Cronus grinned. Leaning down and pecking him on the lips happily. 

"Now just get some sleep would ya?" He chuckled. Settling down against the mattress as the smaller troll tucked his head against cronus' neck and yawned. Then finally relaxed and went back to sleep. 

"Too damn cute for your own good." Cronus huffed as he stole a glance at mitunas sleeping form. Before he closed his eyes and settled in. 

Their relationship was a bit complex. It all swayed on Mitunas mood. Sometimes they were a straight fucking void black. Other times? They were stupidly cute with each other. Cute and fluffy enough to earn comments from Meenah about wanting to barf. The Pair was honestly cute together. Cronus learned how to deal with when Mituna got his headaches, and they could often be found cuddled up under a tree somewhere


End file.
